


Rebirth

by AngelynMoon



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-17
Updated: 2018-01-17
Packaged: 2019-03-06 06:08:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13405062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelynMoon/pseuds/AngelynMoon
Summary: Summary: Stiles and Derek talk about rebirth..





	Rebirth

Summary: Stiles and Derek talk about rebirth.

 

\----

"I love you, that's why if we're going to be reborn a hundred times I will still choose you." Stiles grinned widely as he danced ahead so he could turn back and look at his partner as he walked backwards.

"You are ridiculous, you know that, you can't guarantee we'll be born again that close." Derek rolled his eyes.

"Well, no, perhaps not, but..."

"It's stupid to promise something like that. What if I was sixty and you were five, what then?"

"We'd be friends, of course, not all love means sex, you know that, and what if I don't want you that way and we were the same age, hmm? Would you not love me anymore?"

Derek frowned, "Of course I would still love you."

"See, my point exactly, love can be expressed in many ways." Stiles grinned again and threw his arms around the other, "Who knows, maybe, in the next life we share one of us will be a girl and we'll be able to have biological kids together. You'd be a good dad."

"Maybe in this life, but that doesn't guarantee I will be in the next one."

"i guess so." Stiles shrugged.

"But I'd have you so we'd probably come out okay." Derek assured Stiles.

"I love you." Stiles sighed as he relaxed in Derek's Arms.

"I love you too, weirdo." Derek said pressing a kiss to Stiles' hair as he held him.


End file.
